Love Is Stronger Than Pride
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Delaney McIntyre has been one of the many women in love with John Cena since she met him. Only difference is...she's his girlfriend. It seems loving him isnt always easy. Will love be stronger than pride? Or will pride win out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself.

**Chapter 1**

**West Newbury, Massachusetts**

Delaney McIntyre walked into her house and sighed. It was so lonely without her boyfriend of two years John Cena. They had met when John became friends with her older brother Rob while they were going to Cushing Academy. She walked over to the answering machine and pressed play.

_"Hey baby girl…I hope you had a good trip visitin Jessica and Trademarc. I miss you so much. I should be home on Tuesday night. I was thinking of going to see everyone at Smackdown. I love you baby girl."_

Delaney smiled as she yet again heard John's voice come through the machine.

"_Hey baby girl…I did it! I got my title still! I wish you could've been there last night baby girl. I miss you. I love you. Stupid fuck Bischoff has scheduled me in a six-man tag team match against Christian, Tyson Tomko, and Chris Jericho. I have to find 2 tag team partners by tonight. Well I'll call you tonight after RAW so your cute ass better answer the phone. I love you baby girl."_

Delaney smiled and wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. She was one of the many girls to have a crush on John when she had met him. And when she turned eighteen she had done everything she could think of to get him to notice her. Finally two years and two weeks ago he began to notice her on her twenty-third birthday. Then on June 27, 2003, sixteen days after her birthday, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She picked up the cordless phone and called her best friend Jessica who was dating John's cousin Marc Predka.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trademarc…it's Dee. Can I talk to your girl?"

"Yeah hold on…"

Delaney waited until Jessica got on the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong girl?"

"I miss John. I haven't seen him in almost a month. Our two year anniversary is tonight and he's got a RAW show."

"Where at?"

"Anaheim, California I believe why?"

"Why don't you get your ass over there?"

Delaney began to tell her best friend about John's match.

"Girl Marc just bought your ass a plane ticket to get to John. Go pack your bag and get your ass to the airport."

"Thanks Jess. Tell Trademarc I said thanks and I love yall."

"Your welcome Delaney. We love you too. Also when you get there don't call John. I've got someone else picking you up. You'll know who it is when you see them."

Delaney thanked her friends again, packed a bag, and had John's brother Matt drive her to the airport. When she got off the plane she noticed Shawn Michaels waiting at baggage claim for her. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Shawn led her out to his rented vehicle after they got her bag.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Shawn."

"Do you think John would be ok with me offering to be one of his partners?"

"I sure as hell do. He's got a lot of respect for you Shawn…and I know exactly who to get as his other partner."

Shawn looked at the young woman confused and then had a pretty good idea who she was talking about.

"You think he'll do it? Should I call him?"

"He'll do it if I call and ask him. He's like an uncle to me. I've known him my whole life."

Shawn nodded and was a little surprised to hear that bit of information.

"You ever heard of him talk about someone named Sunny?"

"Yeah…wait that's you?"

"Yeah."

Delaney took her cell phone off of the belt clip and dialed a number.

"Hello Sunny."

"Hi Uncle H."

"What can I do for you tonight?"

"How fast can you get to Anaheim?"

"I can get on a plane there right now why?"

"That stupid fuck Eric Bischoff put John in a six man tag team match against Chris Jericho, Tyson Tomko, and Christian. He has to find his own tag team partners and if he can't then it's a 3 on 1 handicap match."

"So…"

"Shawn's offering to be his partner and I was hoping you would be his other. He is one of your biggest fans…as big of a fan of your as I am in fact. He idolizes you Uncle H."

Delaney heard the other man sigh on the phone and she knew she had him. She gave Shawn the thumbs up and smiled.

"Ok. I'll be there…on one condition."

"What?"

"No one tells John. I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it. Thank you. I love you Uncle H."

"Love you too Sunny."

Shawn parked the car just as she ended the call and led her into the arena and to John's locker room. She noticed he was pacing and could tell he was angry. She leaned against the doorway and smiled. She looked at his outfit choice for the night. He was wearing a Chang Gang Visor, his new T-shirt, and black jean shorts along with his pump sneakers. She could tell his temper was slowly rising and decided to speak up.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look when you're angry?"

John turned around and was surprised to see his girlfriend leaning against the doorway smiling. He noticed she was wearing one of his Chain Gang jerseys with a white tank top on underneath, blue jeans, and black flip-flops. On her head was a fitted Chain Gang cap that was worn over her hair, which was braided into pigtails.

"Hi baby! Are you going to come greet me or do I need to go find another man?"

John ran over to where she began to walk away and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck and smiled.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're mine baby girl."

Delaney smiled and turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was dealing with a lot of different emotions.

"Happy Anniversary baby girl."

Delaney looked at him and was a little surprised he'd remembered.

"And they say men can't remember dates…Happy Anniversary John."

John placed one hand on her cheek and brought her lips to his. It was their first kiss in two weeks and it turned passionate very quickly.

"Well guess she got here ok."

John and Delaney pulled apart surprised to see John's cousin Marc and Delaney's best friend and his girlfriend Jessica Martin standing there.

"How did you two get here?"

Marc looked at Delaney and grinned.

"What you think your ticket was the only one I bought?"

Jessica walked over and gave the couple a hug and then looked at Delaney.

"So? Is he gonna do it?"

John looked at his girlfriend and Jessica confused. He noticed the smirk on his cousin's face and really became confused.

"Yeah. I called him before Shawn and I got here. He's on a plane as we speak…"

Delaney stopped talking and realized she hadn't told John about Shawn wanting to be one of his partners.

"Dee…what are you talking about baby girl? Is he gonna do what?"

Delaney smiled at her boyfriend and pulled him over to one of the couches in the room.

"Well do you remember the message on the machine you left for me about the tag team match? You haven't found any partners yet right?"

"No why?"

"Well what if I told you I found you two men who were willing to be your two mystery partners?"

"I'd like to know who and how…"

"I can only tell you one and he offered before I could ask. Shawn Michaels is who picked me up from the airport and offered to be one of the partners. The other one that is to remain nameless for now is on his way here."

Before John could respond Shawn Michaels came in the room.

"So partner?"

John looked at the outstretched hand and placed his own in it and shook Shawn's hand.

"Thanks man."

"Well I came to tell you we have a promo to shoot. Also Dee…he's here. He said you would know where he is."

Delaney nodded and kissed her boyfriend.

"Baby I'm going to go talk to your other partner. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

On her way to talk to the 'secret' team partner with Jessica, Delaney turned a corner and ran straight into what she thought was a wall. She almost fell backwards but felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and noticed Tyson Tomko.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey your mistake is all my pleasure. My name's Tyson."

Delaney pulled away from Tyson's grasp and then winked at her friend.

"The pleasure is all mine Tyson. My name's Delaney."

"Is there a last name and a number to go with it?"

"You win tonight and there just might be."

"Oh I'll win. Cena has no friends here. He'll lose. I see you're a fan of his though. Maybe I can change that."

"Like I said if you win…we'll see."

Just as she began to walk off with Jessica she felt his hand smack her ass. She just looked back at him and smiled and then continued on her way. She followed the directions that were texted to her cell phone and soon made her way into what seemed like a secret room.

"Hey Sunny."

Delaney looked up and smiled as she ran into the man's open arms. Soon Jessica hugged her uncle and the two girls began to tell the man what Tyson said and Delaney's plan for him before the match.

"You're two are way too much like me."

The two girls smiled and soon it was time for the last match, which was the tag team match. Delaney found John standing next to Shawn waiting to go out. She noticed Christian, Tyson, and Chris Jericho were all standing a few feet away from them. She'd have to walk by them to get to John. She smirked at Jessica who came with her. They could overhear the three men talking and soon heard Delaney's name. They got as close as they could without being spotted.

"Tomko you know I'm glad you met a hot girl but come on we have to focus on the match. I seriously doubt you'll see her again…especially if she's just a fan."

"So you don't think I'll see her again?"

"No."

"Well there she is…"

After hearing Christian's words to his friend/bodyguard, Jessica and Delaney came out of their hiding place and began their walk to John. She knew Chris Jericho recognized her and walked up to him.

"Hey Chris. Long time no see."

"Hey Dee. So I'm guessin by the clothes you're still with that ass clown…"

"Hey…watch how you talk about my man Jericho…I don't want to have to kick your ass. Now if you'll excuse me I see my man over there. Even though yall are the enemy tonight I'm gonna wish yall good luck. You're gonna need it."

Delaney and Jessica couldn't help but let the laughter escape them at the look on Tomko's face. He looked so pathetic. Delaney went and stood next to Shawn and let out a small yell as she felt herself being pulled backwards. She noticed the look on John's face and had a good idea who it was. She turned around and sure enough there stood Tyson.

"Can I help you?"

"So you're Cena's girlfriend?"

"Yeah I am."

"What do you see in him? He's nothing."

"Well he's a better man that you. You're nothing but Christian's…Captain Charisma whatever he calls his pansy ass self…well you're nothing but his bitch."

She began to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"I already let you get away with slapping my ass earlier when I walked off. I'm gonna give you a warning now. Don't ever grab me like that."

Tyson was about to grab her again and she moved out of his way. She noticed John was starting to walk over to where Tyson was standing and stepped in front of him.

"Save it for the ring baby. Save it for the match."

"Oh I will."

John wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her aside.

"Nervous baby?"

"Nah…"

"You just wanna know who your other partner is don't ya?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Let's just say you are really gonna love me and wanna thank me after this match."

"Baby girl I might wanna thank you but I love you so much already and it doesn't take you doing things for me to make me love you more."

Delaney smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I'll be waiting right here for you when you get done. I promise to stay with Marc and Jess."

John nodded and headed out as his music played. After Shawn made his way out to the ring also she noticed Jessica's uncle standing next to them. He smiled at the three and then headed out when his own music played. Delaney looked in the monitor that was next to them and smiled at John's reaction to see one of his idols, Hulk Hogan, making there way to the ring to be his partner. He looked to the back, nodded, and smiled. When the match was over the men posed around the ring and celebrated their victory. John soon left the ring out of respect for Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan. That and he wanted to get back to Delaney. He noticed her standing there waiting for him leaning up against a wall. He walked over to her and just pulled her to him.

"Don't even complain about me bein sweaty right now."

Delaney smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she could say anything he pulled her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter. When she deepened the kiss, John ran his hands down to her ass and lifted her up to where her legs went around his waist. She was the first to pull away and looked at him.

"I love you. And I wasn't goin to complain about you bein all sweaty. If I complained about it now then I'd have to bitch about it after sex also. And…"

"You never have any complaints…"

Delaney smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Delaney. Thank you so much baby girl. This was just…wow. I never thought I'd have the chance to do this."

"You have a wonderful girl there John."

John placed Delaney back on the ground and turned around to see Hulk Hogan standing there with Shawn Michaels, his cousin, and Jessica. He took one of Delaney's hands in his own and kissed the top of it.

"That I do. Thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot. I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you for letting me do this. And most of the thanks goes to Sunny."

Hulk noticed John looked confused and pointed to Delaney.

"I call her Sunny."

John looked at Delaney and wondered how she got Hulk Hogan as his other partner.

"Really it was Jess's idea. John remember me and Jess talking about her Uncle H? This is Uncle H."

"Wow…"

Everyone decided to go get a bite to eat for a celebration dinner. Marc, Jessica, Delaney, and John headed to the hotel after dinner. When they were in the elevator on their way up to their rooms, John's cousin brought up going out.

"Sorry Trademarc…but I've got an anniversary to celebrate with my baby girl here."

Delaney smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"When we get back to our house though Dee and I are going to have a small barbecue though. We'll go out after that ok?"

"Ok. Happy Anniversary you two."

Delaney was about to reply when she noticed they were on their floor. She stepped out of the elevator and once again before she could say anything she was interrupted. John had picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder, and carried her into their room. Before the door shut, Marc and Jess heard her yell bye. They laughed and made their way into their own hotel room for their own party.

"Happy Anniversary baby girl…"

Delaney looked around their hotel room and was in surprise at what she saw. Candles were lit everywhere and red, pink, and white rose petals were scattered around the room, on top of the bed, and on the balcony. She felt John take her hand and turned around. She looked into his eyes and was amazed at the look in her eyes. She let him lead her over to the bed and sat when he asked her too. Her amaze soon turned into shock and surprise.

Delaney couldn't believe what she was seeing. John was standing in front of her with an open ring box. But there was nothing in the box and that confused her. She then noticed he was looking at her left ring finger, and it was then she noticed an engagement ring on her left ring finger. It wasn't just any ring either. It was the engagement ring she was looking at when she went with her brother Rob to help him pick out the ring he was going to buy for his girlfriend.

"Delaney you and I have been together for two years now. It was at this time exactly that I asked you to be my girlfriend. And it's at this time now I am asking you to be my wife. You've been there for me through the hard times and the easy times. You've forgave me when everyone told you not to…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself.

**Chapter 3**

Delaney knew exactly what he was talking about. A year ago she had been sitting at her house when he came over telling her he had something important to tell her. She remembered that day all too well still.

**FLASHBACK**

Delaney looked up at John after he had told her the four most hated words in the English language…we need to talk.

"What is it John?"

"Dee…baby girl I didn't mean to. I went out with the guys to celebrate the success of the pay per view…and it just happened. Please forgive me…"

"What are you saying? Are you telling me you cheated on me?"

When John wouldn't even look up at her she knew she had her answer. Delaney wanted to ask who it was and if it was just who the woman was or if there was something more. She knew she didn't want to know though.

"Get your things you have here and get out."

"Dee please baby girl…"

"John I can't look at you right now nor do I want to talk to you. Please just get your things and get out. I need time to process this and what I did wrong to cause you to do this."

John couldn't believe what she'd just said. She was blaming herself for this.

"You didn't do anything Delaney. I was just stupid."

Delaney looked up at him for the first time since he had first spoken. She could see tears falling from his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that before she loved to look in, but now she couldn't stand to look in or at them.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm sorry John…it's too soon for me to answer you."

With that John watched as she left walked outside and on to her back porch allowing him time to pack his things and leave.

**END FLASHBACK**

"We've been through so much baby girl. When you got in that car accident I never thought I'd see you again, or if I would have the chance to make it all up to you."

Delaney again remembered a few months after their breakup when a drunk driver had hit her. She'd been on her way to her brother's house.

**FLASHBACK**

John looked at his ex-girlfriend while she lied in the hospital bed. They said the reason she hadn't woken up was because her body was taking the time to heal that it so much needed. That she also hadn't woken up yet because she had apparently not had enough sleep for quite some time. John knew it was all his fault. He walked out to the waiting room and sat next to Delaney's best friend Jessica Martin and his cousin. The two had been dating as long as Delaney and him…only difference was that Marc hadn't fucked up like he had. He then heard a familiar tune playing in the waiting room. He recognized it as Maxwell's 'This Woman's Work'. He agreed with the song. There were so many things he should've said, done, and given in their relationship. He knew it was all his fault. He just wanted all the bad things to go away and Delaney to be ok so he could say the things he needed to tell her.

"Please God let her be ok."

A few weeks had passed and Delaney was completely healed…well physically. She'd heard the things John had told her while he thought she was sleeping. She knew he really was sorry and regretted what he'd done. She heard someone knocking on her door and got up to open it only to find a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips, a CD, and a videotape. She walked over to her VCR and played the tape. She saw John's face on the screen and wondered what he was up to.

"Hey baby girl. I've got so much to say to you and I figured this would be the closest I could get to it. I am deeply sorry for what I've done to you and to us. I never wanted to hurt you and I never thought I would. I've let you down and I've let myself down. If I could go back in time I would. I'd do anything to take away your pain that I've caused. I love you baby girl. Now once I stop this tape I want you to listen to the CD. Now you know I don't like country music, but I was talking to your Leslie, Rob's girlfriend the other day and asked her to help me find a song to explain how I felt right now. When she mentioned this one well I was totally against it…"

Delaney smiled. John definitely did not like country music. He said there was nothing wrong with it or with her for liking it, but it wasn't his style.

"But after listening to it and I mean really listening to it…it's the perfect song. So go listen to the CD now and then when the song is over push play on the VCR."

Delaney did as he asked and began to listen to the CD. Once the opening notes started she recognized the song as 'Love Is Stronger Than Pride' by Ricochet. It was a not so recent country song, but it was definitely a great song. Delaney wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She agreed with John it was perfect. Especially the beginning line…John had seen her mother while she was in the hospital and she'd told him to leave her alone. She'd told him not to call her or come see her. The best friend part was somewhat true also…Jessica had told John there was no need to apologize anymore or tell her how he wished he could change things. She'd forgiven him already. He just didn't know that. She then pressed play on her VCR.

"Well baby girl…I know I used to be full of pride and always so stubborn, but I've changed…you've changed me. Like the song says…if I've gotta beg and plead to make you see I need you I will. My love is stronger than pride. If you want me to cry and hurt I already do. If you forgive me and you're willing to give me another chance then turn around."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW. I don't know if 'Right Now' is going to be the next single off of his CD but in my story it is! Lol hope yall like.

**Chapter 4**

Delaney felt frozen in place at hearing the last words he'd spoken. She then turned around to see him on his knees in her doorway. She hadn't even heard him when he'd open the door. She noticed a questioning look on his face and she smiled and nodded. She watched as his face lit up and he ran over to her and picked her up into his arms.

"God baby girl I love you so much. I'm…"

Delaney stopped him by placing her index and middle fingertips on his lips.

"No more apologizing John. I will say this though. If this happens again…you won't get another chance."

John nodded and pulled her lips to his kissing her for the first time in months. Delaney smiled as she felt him carrying her to her bedroom.

"Don't waste time do ya?"

"Baby it's been way too long…and I've got a lot of makin up to do."

Delaney smiled and brought her lips down to his initiating the kiss this time.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So what I'm asking you now Delaney Ann McIntyre…will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife? Will you live in my heart, my arms, and my home? Will you be the mother of my children?"

Delaney felt him wiping the tears from her eyes and noticed he was wiping his own tears. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled as he kissed her palm.

"Yes Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena. I'll be your wife, baby momma, and so on."

John laughed at her joke and then pulled her to him for a kiss. Just as John had pulled off her shirts and bra someone knocked on the door. John groaned as Delaney laughed and slipped on the jersey she'd been wearing. When John opened the door he saw Jessica standing there with tears running down her face. He moved aside to let her in and called out Delaney's name. Delaney walked over to her friend and sat next to her. She pulled her into her arms and tried to get her to calm down.

"Jess you gotta calm down so I can understand you. Now what happened?"

"Marc…"

John immediately felt anger flowing through his body. He'd met Jessica the same time he'd met Delaney since they were best friends. Since he'd met her she became the little sister he'd always wanted and never got. He sat down on the other side of Jess and rubbed her back.

"He broke up with me and told me to get out of the hotel room. Seems he's been seeing someone else…"

"Do you know who?"

"Yeah. She's one of the RAW Diva Search Finalists…Ashley or something."

John just shook his head at his cousin's own stupidity. He'd regret his actions just like John had before. He'd want Jessica back, but he knew Jessica wouldn't take Marc back because she'd be with someone else.

"Jess…I know you don't wanna hear this nor do you wanna believe it…but there is someone out there for you."

"What the fuck ever…"

"No really Jess…I know someone. He's had a thing for you for awhile."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Granted there's a bit of an age difference…but he really likes you."

"Why hasn't he ever said anything?"

"You were with Trademarc?"

"Oh yeah…are you gonna tell him I'm single now and to ask me out?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah. Before you ask no he won't be a rebound for me. Honestly I've been feeling Marc and I were falling apart and pushing each other away. I think we both fell out of love, but didn't want to end things because it was safe and something we were used to. But I think I am ready to move on…as long as it's slowly."

John nodded and looked at Delaney wondering if they should tell Jessica. They didn't have to because it was at that second Jessica noticed the ring.

"Do you two have anything to tell me?"

"John just asked me to marry him."

"Ok seeing as how I know you told him yes…man I interrupted didn't I?"

John and Delaney both shook their heads no.

"There's plenty of time for us to celebrate Jess. Now why don't you two pick out a movie or two and we'll all chill together?"

The girls nodded and after Man On Fire was over they picked out Pretty Woman since it was one of their favorites. John just smiled and wrapped his arms around both girls' shoulders.

"Don't go getting any ideas Jess…"

"Girl please…ewe…"

John just laughed and again heard someone knocking on the door. He got up to answer it and smirked at who he saw on the other side of the door. He had called his friend who liked Jessica and told him to pick up a pizza. He made the girls think it was getting delivered and technically it was.

"Hey girls pizza's here!"

Delaney and Jessica sat up to allow him room to set the boxes down. It was then they noticed there was two boxes and not just one.

"Um honey…why are there two boxes?"

"I thought I'd invite someone over…"

Jessica knew what John was implying and was very surprised to see who the man was when he stood next to John. That wasn't who she was expecting when John had told her about a friend who had feelings for her.

"Dee, Jess…yall know Dave."

Jessica couldn't believe that he was the one that liked her. Hell she couldn't even believe he was actually standing in front of her. She'd had a crush on him since she met him at one of the joint pay-per-views but she'd been with Marc so she never did anything about it.

"Hey Dave."

Dave looked at Delaney and smiled. Ever since they'd accidentally ran into each other when he was still on Smackdown, they'd become close friends. He then noticed the ring on her left ring finger and smiled.

"So I see congratulations are in order."

Delaney looked at her ring and smiled. She placed her hand in Dave's so he could get a closer look at the ring. She then smiled and began laughing as he picked her up in a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you two Laney. Congratulations. Now I'll have to make a few phone calls…"

Delaney hit Dave's shoulder and shook her head no. Dave looked at her and noticed she had a scheming look on her face. He made a mental note to discuss it with her later. He then looked at Jessica and couldn't help but smile. He told her hey and pulled her in for a hug. The four ate pizza and watched movies for the rest of the night. It seemed time had passed by quickly because it was now two weeks later.

"Come on Dee…have you ever thought about it?"

"Jess I just don't dress up. John likes me the way I am."

"So what when yall get married it's gonna be in jeans and a jersey?"

"Well no…"

"Then come on get a dress for tonight please…"

"John isn't gonna dress up why should I?"

"Dammit Delaney Ann just do it."

"Fine…"

Tonight Delaney and John were accompanying Dave and Jessica on a date. It was Dave and Jessica's first date and they both invited the engaged couple to join them. So Jessica and Delaney decided to spend the day shopping for an outfit for the night and then at the spa getting massages, manicures, and pedicures. When Delaney and Jessica finally made their way back to Jessica's hotel room they noticed Allison, the divas' stylist, waiting for them.

"Um Ally? What are you doin here?"

"Well future Mrs. Cena…your fiancé and Dave asked me to come here to get you two ready for tonight. Seems these two are wantin to go all out tonight."

The two women nodded their heads and right at 7:00 pm they were ready. When they were looking over themselves making sure they looked ok, they heard a knock on the door.

"Jess do you want me to get that?"

"No you need to go put your shoes on. I'll get it."

Delaney nodded and she went into the bathroom where the shoebox had been placed earlier. She sat on the counter and slipped into the black high-heeled shoes she'd bought earlier. She tied the studded straps around her ankles and walked out to where everyone was waiting. What she saw made her stop in her tracks though. Surely the man standing in front of her with his back turned to her wasn't her fiancé.

'There's no way that's John.'

But sure enough it was. John noticed Dave and Jessica were looking at something behind him and smiling. John turned around and was in shock. Delaney was standing there in a black dress that seemed to cling to her every curve. He noticed that it scooped low enough to show just a hint of cleavage and fell to her knees. He looked down her tan legs and with the heels she wore they seemed longer. Her long brown hair was loosely curled and piled on her head in some kind of an updo.

'Wow. I've seen her all dressed up. If she looks that good on our wedding day I want that day to be tomorrow.'

Delaney meanwhile was returning the once over that John gave her as he walked over to her. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that seemed to really bring out his eyes. Along with that he was wearing khaki pants and brown shoes that looked to be a pair of brown Doc Marten boots she'd bought for him that he'd never worn. She also noticed the sleeves on his shirt were rolled up to his elbow. She had to admit she'd never seen him look hotter than right now.

"Ready to go baby girl?"

Delaney nodded and let him take her hand in his and place it on the inside of his arm. Meanwhile Jessica found herself frozen to her spot. Dave was standing there wearing a black suit with pink pinstripes, a pink button up shirt, and black dress shoes. She noticed that he'd opted not to wear a tie and had left the top two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW. I don't know if 'Right Now' is going to be the next single off of his CD but in my story it is! Lol hope yall like.

**Chapter 5**

She smiled at him when she noticed him checking over her own outfit. She'd decided to wear a pink shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbow. The shirt started out light pink and then faded to a darker pink at the bottom. Along with that she'd worn a black skirt that fell to her knees that had a little see though flare at the bottom of it.

"You ready to go Jess?"

"Sure."

Dave took her hand in his own and they met Delaney and John at the elevators. As soon as they got into the awaiting limo, John's cell phone rang. It was his cousin Trademarc.

"Do yall mind?"

"No honey go ahead."

John flipped his cell phone open and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Dude did you forget what tonight is?"

"No what?"

"Dude we're supposed to be performing 'Right Now' at Kryptonite tonight."

"Shit I did forget…"

"Isn't that what Delaney is for?"

"Delaney isn't my assistant or secretary dude. It's not her responsibility to remember these things it's mine."

Delaney could tell he was getting angry when he sat forward and a little and began rubbing his head. She placed her hand on his back and began rubbing it. John looked at her and smiled and mouthed sorry to her. She nodded totally understanding something was about to interfere with their date.

"Let me talk to everyone here and I'll call you back."

John flipped his cell phone shut and looked at everyone apologetically.

"What is it honey?"

"Apparently I forgot that Trademarc and I are supposed to be performing 'Right Now' at Kryptonite tonight…in about three hours. We're also supposed to be performing 'Bad, Bad Man' and one or two others."

Dave looked at Jessica to see if she was ok with this. He wasn't one hundred percent ok with it, but they still had time for dinner. John and him had planned to go clubbing afterwards anyways. Jessica looked at John and could tell this was bothering him. She then looked at Delaney and could tell she was hiding the hurt feelings inside her. It seemed whenever John and Delaney tried to go out something came up.

"John…"

"Yeah Jess?"

"I know you didn't intentionally plan for this to happen or anything. We were all gonna go out to a club anyways right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well we can still go to dinner and we'll go to Kryptonite afterwards. That way we can all still enjoy this date."

John and Dave both verbally agreed that was a good idea. John looked at Delaney when she didn't say anything and noticed she was looking out the window.

"Baby girl?"

Delaney looked at him and he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes. He hated seeing that. He knew this wasn't the first time this had happened to them. Heck for them a date was either going to a club he was performing at, hanging around when he had an event, or just sitting in the hotel room with room service. He could understand why she was hurt.

"Baby girl I know you're mad…"

"Damn right I am…"

"Dammit Delaney! Fuck you knew what you were gettin' yourself into when you started dating me. Hell ya still knew when you agreed to marry me."

Delaney turned to really look at him and felt the anger boiling inside her. She just turned to the window knowing right now the last thing she wanted to do was fight with him. She knew if she did there was a chance of one of them saying something about calling everything off and she didn't want that. She felt John move to sit closer to her and felt him take her hand into his. She felt him softly rubbing the top of her hand. John knew exactly what she was thinking but he was thinking the same thing.

"Baby girl?"

Delaney turned to look at him and he could see a hint of tears. He pulled her into his arms and began rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Baby girl please don't cry. Ya know I hate it when you do. I'm sorry about this. I really did forget. It was something scheduled last minute after we had already scheduled everything else. I wouldn't do this on purpose. I know this seems to happen to us all the time. I hate it more than anything, but this is my life. If you can't handle it please let me know."

Delaney pulled back a little and looked at him. She didn't want to end things, but she didn't know if she could fully handle things. When her eyes met his she knew her answer.

"Honey I can handle it. But one of these days we really need to sit down and see when you have a day all to yourself. I don't care if you actually need to schedule it or what…but it needs to happen."

"Also need to sit down and pick a date too."

Delaney nodded knowing that he was talking about their wedding. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Before either could deepen it they heard Dave and Jessica coughing and noticed they were at the restaurant. After eating the four headed to Kryptonite so John could perform. John had called Trademarc earlier and told him to go to the hotel and get him a pair of shorts and a jersey or T-shirt so he could perform in those. After changing in the dressing room they were using at the club, John met Jessica, Dave, and Delaney outside in the small hallway.

"Ya know John I don't understand why Dee had to wait outside with us."

Dave looked at Jessica and smiled. After they had finished eating he'd finally got up the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend and she had agreed.

"Well Jess…tell me something if it was me changing in there and I let you stay in there with me…"

"We'd never make it outta there…at least for awhile."

Dave let out a chuckle when she answered her own question.

"Ok let's go…"

Before any of them could walk any further, John grabbed Jess's arm.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be ok with this?"

"Seein him again you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be fine John. He and I have both moved on."

John nodded. When the four of them met Trademarc, Ashley, Delaney's brother Rob, his fiancé, and DJ Chaos in VIP it was very clear that Trademarc wasn't happy to see Dave's arm around Jessica. He could tell Jessica noticed it too and wasn't worried about it. She was happy with Dave and wasn't going to go running back to him.

"Chaos!"

John's friend DJ Chaos looked up and noticed Delaney standing there. Since she'd gotten with John the two had become close.

"Well if it isn't little Laney…whoa, whoa, whoa…what's with the new bling?"

"Chaos…John and I are engaged!"

John shared a manly hug with his friend and watched as Chaos picked Delaney up in a big bear hug telling her congratulations. While John, Trademarc, and Chaos headed up to the stage that had been set up for them Delaney found a table with her brother Rob, his fiancé, Dave, and Jessica along with a few of John's friends.

"Alright, Alright everyone! Welcome to Kryptonite. Now here to perform their new single and a few other songs off of You Can't See Me…please welcome WWE Champion John Cena and Tha Trademarc!"

John looked at Delaney and winked before he started into 'Right Now'.

Delaney looked at John and smiled proudly. She returned his wink from earlier.

"Does it get to you still?"

Delaney looked at Jessica confused.

"Does what get to me still?"

"When he says to my girl let's get it on like the slow jam."

Delaney smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah it does…every time he says that. The first time it did was when I went to the studio with him to hear the song when it was finished. He said that part right into my ear…"

"And yall left shortly after…"

"Yeah we did."

Jessica took a deep look at her friend. She could tell she was happy, but something seemed to be really bothering her friend and she didn't know what it was but she was determined to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW. I don't know if 'Right Now' is going to be the next single off of his CD but in my story it is! Lol hope yall like. Also Rhythm and Brews is a real bar here in Mississippi.

**Chapter 6**

Delaney looked up after she heard they were fixing to perform 'Running Game' after they had just finished performing 'My Time Is Now' and 'Bad, Bad Man'.

"Ya know it's not fair Dee."

Delaney looked at Jessica confused. She asked what she meant and noticed the smirk on her face.

"You get to enjoy seeing your man with his shirt off…yet I won't get to see Dave with his shirt off until later."

Delaney just smiled at her friend and began to listen to John and Trademarc as they began to perform 'Running Game'. Delaney began laughing as John threw his jersey that he'd been holding to her. She looked at Jessica and evilly smirked while she began to act like it was such a prize. John just smiled at her and went back to the song.

Delaney noticed John was motioning her to the small dressing room they had used earlier. She nodded and let Dave and Jessica know where she was going. When Delaney got into the room she noticed Trademarc was the only one sitting in there since John was signing autographs.

"Hey Trademarc…"

"Hey Dee…"

Delaney could tell something was bothering him and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Man Laney I think I fucked up."

"Whatcha mean?"

"By breaking up with Jess."

"Marc Predka! You are not doing this now! You were with her and you were even dating someone else or talking to someone else on the side. She's moving on and so have you. Leave it be. I mean it Marc. You go and fuck up what she's got goin on with Dave and I will put foot to ass."

"Like John would let you do that Delaney…"

"Like John would let her do what?"

Before Trademarc could reply, Delaney beat him to it.

"Trademarc is pissed off because Jess is here with Dave and they're together. It seems it was ok for him to have someone else but not her. I simply told him if he fucked up what she and Dave had goin on I wasn't gonna hesitate to put foot to ass. That's when he told me you wouldn't let me."

Delaney paused and then looked at Trademarc with fire in her eyes.

"And let me tell you something Marc Predka…John doesn't control me. He has no real say in what I do and don't do. I may be engaged to him, but I control me. Jessica is like a sister to me and I won't let you hurt her anymore."

With that said Delaney walked out of the dressing room and went to find her brother and friends. Before she walked out she could see that angry look directed towards her from John. Delaney's brother, Rob, walked into the dressing room a few moments later.

"Dee and Jess wanna go to Rhythm and Brews down the road. It's karaoke night there. I've been sent to tell you so I have."

John and Trademarc nodded and followed him out to where everyone was. John was the first to notice the bartender flirting with Delaney when they met up with them in the other bar/club. He was about to walk up when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked to his right and saw Jessica shaking her head no at him.

"Right now she's extremely pissed off. I wouldn't go adding fuel to the fire John."

"Well tough shit her and I need to have a talk."

Jessica shook her head. They then noticed Delaney had made her way to the small stage to sing karaoke.

"Hey everyone my name is Delaney…"

Delaney weakly smiled as she heard everyone at the bar yell hi. She took the microphone from its stand and began to sing to Faith Evan's 'Never Gonna Let You Go'.

Delaney smiled as she heard several people cheering and then walked over to where her friends were sitting. She noticed John was angry and glaring at her. She didn't know why though. She began to take a drink from her Jack and Coke only to have a hand pull it out of her way. She glared angrily at John and slapped his hand away. John could tell the shit was about to hit the fan so he suggested the four of them leave. As soon as Dave, Jessica, John, and Delaney got in the limo, John was expecting her to yell.

"Dee?"

Delaney just waved her hand at Jessica and continued to stare out the window. When they got into the elevator at the hotel Delaney was still quiet and that worried John tremendously. He knew they were both angry and normally a fight would've already started. He then realized she didn't want to fight in front of Dave and Jessica. As soon as the two were alone in their hotel room she turned to look at him with fire in her eyes.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you try to pull my drink away from me?"

"Because you had enough alcohol."

"So what now you're my babysitter? What are you the alcohol police?"

"Last time I checked I was your fiancé and a concerned one at that when you drank as much as you did tonight."

"Well excuse the fuck outta me for drinking to calm down my temper."

"Why are you so angry?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW.

**Chapter 7**

"Because your stupid ass cousin is gonna do something stupid!"

"What? Him wanting Jessica back is stupid?"

"Did you forget he was dating Ashley for the past six months?"

"No I didn't. But he made a mistake and he wants to make it up to her. He wants to be with her."

"Well that's too damn bad isn't it?"

"So I did the same thing with you! I cheated on you and you forgave me and gave me a chance!"

"Yeah but it was once. You weren't dating the girl for six months while you were with me did you?"

"What if I did?"

Delaney looked at John in shock.

"Please tell me that's a rhetorical question and you didn't mean that."

John looked at his fiancé and could tell what she was thinking.

"No I didn't mean that! I just don't see what is so bad about him wanting to make up for his mistakes."

"John put yourself in Jessica's shoes. Say the person you loved more than anything broke up with you and to just add to the broken heart you already had they then told you that they'd been seeing someone else for the last six months of your two-year relationship. Would you want them back?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly!"

"Well shit Delaney you had no right threatening him!"

"Jessica is my best friend. I thought she was one of yours too."

"She is but he's my family and soon to be yours!"

"That may be true but still. I meant what I said. If he fucks up what her and Dave are starting to work towards I will kick his ass. She'd do the same for me! Hell your ass got off lucky when I didn't tell her what you did."

"Are we gonna keep brining that up?"

"You're the one who brought it up first John!"

"So what every time we fight is it gonna get thrown back in my face?"

"John read my lips! YOU BROUGHT IT UP NOT ME!"

John looked at her and felt his anger start boiling over.

"Your anger isn't even totally about Jess and Trademarc is it?"

"Well shit now that you bring that up no it isn't."

"Well then why don't you tell me what you're really mad about?"

"John I am tired of every time we try to go out something else comes up. I understood that I wouldn't get to see you every day when I got with you. I knew I'd only see you when you had a day or two off or when I came to visit you…but fuck John I don't even see you then. You're either always in the studio, out with your cousin Trademarc and the guys, or you've got something going on."

"Like I said you knew what you were getting into when you started dating me. You still knew that when you agreed to marry me. There's nothing I can do."

"Tell me something John…once we get married is it still gonna be like this? What about when we have children? Are they gonna grow up without a father?"

John really felt his anger boiling now.

"That's not fair Delaney."

"I think I deserve an answer to that question."

"Oh you deserve something all right. You know what…maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't be together or even get married. Maybe we made a mistake when we got together."

Delaney looked at John in shock. She'd never said all of that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Delaney."

"Is that what you want John?"

John didn't even hear the hurt in her voice due to the anger flowing through him.

"Yeah…"

John then left the hotel room slamming the door as he left. Delaney slowly nodded even though he couldn't see her. She then gathered her bags and began to walk out. She stopped and pulled out a piece of hotel stationary. She scribbled a note to him and called down to the front desk to get them to call her a cab. When she made it down to the lobby she could see John out of the corner of her eye sitting in the bar at the hotel. She then felt someone walk up next to her. She looked to her right and found Jessica standing next to her.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah…"

Jessica nodded and while the two were standing outside, Delaney noticed a cab still hadn't arrived for her.

"Dave offered to drive us to the airport."

"How…"

"We could hear you two arguing. I had a feeling you'd wanna leave so while Dave called the airport, I packed my bags."

Delaney thanked her friend, looked up to see Dave had loaded their bags into the trunk, and got into the car. The next day she found herself and Jessica packing her stuff up. Her brother Rob, DJ Chaos, and some of her other friends were helping her move back into the second bedroom in the house she used to share with Jessica. Delaney heard a familiar song playing on the radio as she took one look around the bedroom she used to share with John and began to cry as she listened to it. Jessica walked in the bedroom where Delaney was looking around just as George Strait's 'If I Know Me' just finished.

"Come on Dee. Everything's all packed and ready to go."

Delaney nodded slowly and left the room with her friend. Later that next week, John made his way to his house. He couldn't believe what had happened. He noticed nothing looked different really and began to hope that maybe she hadn't left after all. He remembered back to when he returned to the hotel room hoping she'd still be there. All he found was a note. He fished into his pocket and took out the note and began to read it again.

_My stuff will be out by the time you get to your house._

He took another look at the note. If it wasn't in her handwriting he wouldn't of known who it was from. He cringed at reading the part saying your house. It hadn't said home or our house…it'd said your house. When he entered the bedroom he noticed the closet door was open. He knew then she was gone. He heard the faint sounds of the radio playing and turned around. The small clock radio that they used as an alarm clock was playing a country song. He knew she'd definitely been there. He began to listen to the next song that played and heard the DJ say it was Terri Clark's 'When We Had It Bad'. Meanwhile in Boston, Delaney was listening to the same song as she was placing all the pictures of her and John in a box. John and Delaney both agreed in their minds it was better when they had it bad. Neither knew how things had gotten to how they were. But they both knew they wanted it back to how it was. They just didn't know how it was going to work. Neither knew how the other felt. And Delaney knew one thing that John didn't.

"Dee! Come on! You have an appointment with Dr. Larson!"

Delaney rubbed her hand over her stomach and weakly smiled.

"Coming Jess!"

As Delaney walked into the living room to leave with Jess, she thanked the lord that their house was a one-story house.

"When are you gonna tell him Dee?"

Delaney looked at Jessica as they sat in the waiting room at Dr. Larson's office.

"He'll find out when he goes to the studio…"

"What do you mean?"

"Chaos is the one who had to take me to the doctor last week remember? You know as soon as he sees John he's gonna open his mouth."

"That sucks."

"Yeah well a part of me wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here. But…"

"The other part of you doesn't think he will…"

"Yeah. I still love him Jess. I know if he asked me for another chance I would give him one. I hate that."

"That's how it is when you're in love though Dee."

"Yeah but I think the only reason why he'd ask me for another chance would be because of the baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW.

* * *

**Normally I'm a person who brushes off bad reviews because I just don't worry about them. I've noticed someone doesn't like that I have appearances by NASCAR drivers. Well I ain't sorry if you don't like it but I am a huge NASCAR fan as well as a huge wrestling fan. I sure as hell ain't sorry if you don't like who I put with some of the wrestlers. And I ain't sorry if you don't like my writing style. But as the writer I can write whatever the hell I want. Now normally I'd follow my momma's advice in if you don't have anything nice to say the keep your mouth shut…but I'm defending myself so that's different. If you don't like my stories THEN DON'T READ THEM ANYMORE. I see you've told me to keep up the great writing. But obviously my writing isn't all that great if you keep criticizing every little thing. Now for those of you who like my writing…here's the new chapter.****

* * *

Chapter 8**

John Cena walked into Bass Camp later that afternoon and noticed DJ Chaos was the only one in the studio.

"Hey Chaos where's everyone else?"

"Not coming in. I told them we needed to talk."

John nodded slowly having a pretty good idea what his friend wanted to talk to him about. He took a seat in the chair next to Chaos and began to listen to his friend.

"You wanna tell me your side of the story?"

"Who'd you hear the story from?"

"Delaney, I had to annoy the hell outta her to tell me."

"Well if Dee told you, then that's what happened."

"What in the hell made you say that to her John?"

"That's just it Chaos…I didn't mean to end things. I was so angry. That's all I could concentrate on was my anger. I've never been like that with Delaney. If it scared me about it I can only imagine how she felt."

"John you really need to talk to Laney."

"You don't know where she is do you?"

"Um…"

John could tell his friend was hiding something and he knew it dealt with his ex-girlfriend.

"What is it Chaos?"

"I can't tell you man. It ain't my place."

"Well where can I find her? Where's she living now?"

"She moved back in with Jess."

John nodded and after telling his friend bye he left Bass Camp and went to Delaney and Jessica's. When he got there no one was home. Delaney was walking around the mall after her doctor's appointment. Her and Jessica decided to do a little early baby shopping. Delaney had just sat down in the food court to eat a slice of pizza when she heard someone begin talking to her. Delaney looked up and noticed her ex-boyfriend before John in front of her.

"Hey Lana."

"Dave!"

Dave Mirra smiled at Delaney and leaned down to give her a hug. Delaney couldn't believe he was there in Boston. He lived in Greenville, North Carolina, which was like eleven hours away. Delaney motioned to the seat next to her and watched as he sat down. She couldn't lie he looked really hot right now. He was wearing a black pair of DC shoes, a white Fox racing shirt, and black jeans.

"So what are you doin here Mirra?"

"A friend of yours thought ya might need a friend right now."

Delaney looked confused and then looked at her cell phone, which was beeping. She noticed she had a text message from Jessica.

_Hope you like the surprise. If not don't be too mad at me._

Delaney smiled at her friend's actions. Jessica was right she could use a friend right now. Even though she and Dave had been broken up for three years now, they'd still remained the best friends that they were before they dated.

"So what's goin on Lana?"

Delaney looked at Dave and frowned. She didn't really wanna tell him about her pregnancy because they'd been in this boat once already.

"Tell me Lana…"

"I'm pregnant Dave."

Dave felt he'd been punched in the gut. When he and Delaney were together she had gotten pregnant but had a miscarriage right around the time he had a bad accident putting him in the hospital.

"How far along?"

"About two months I think. I just got back from an appointment."

"Jess said you had an appointment last week or was it the week before? Why were you going back already?"

"I got really angry one night last week…"

"And you drank."

"Yeah. Plus I was doin a lot of yelling. They took a few tests to see if everything was ok."

Dave began to grow concerned. He knew that wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah. Thank God."

"So what happened?"

"Well reader's digest version…John proposed, I accepted, Trademarc broke up with Jess, and we then found out he'd been seein someone else the last six months over their relationship. Then two weeks later John and I go on a double date with Jess and Dave Bautista."

"I thought you and John didn't go on dates…"

"No interrupting me Mirra…"

Dave smiled at her jokingly waving her finger in his face. If they were dating he'd playfully bite it like he used to, but they weren't dating so he couldn't do that.

"We all dressed up for the date…"

"You in a dress?"

As Delaney began to tell him to quit interrupting her and waving her finger in his face, Dave did something before thinking. He did exactly what he wanted to earlier. He playfully bit her finger. Delaney looked at him a little surprised but felt her hormones started to go a little wild. She smiled at Dave and pulled her finger from his mouth. If they were still dating, Delaney knew exactly what they'd be doing right now. Fact was though they were just friends.

"So anyways…in the limo on the way to the restaurant John gets a call from Trademarc about some performance at a club and so we have to reorganize or whole evening. We had to put a rush on our food and right after we ate, we left to the club. Then me being me I started to drink a little to calm my temper. I was so mad because every time he and I try to go out something comes up. Well then after the performance I go into the small dressing room and Trademarc tells me he thinks he fucked up by breaking up with Jess. I told him if he fucked up things with her and Dave I wasn't gonna hesitate to put foot to ass. John got mad at me for threatening him. Then we went to Rhythm and Brews down the road…"

"Karaoke night huh?"

Delaney nodded smiling in remembrance. Her and Dave used to go there all the time when they were in Charlotte.

"Well after I sang a song, I went back to the table. I went to take a drink of my Jack and coke and he pulled it away."

"Because of the baby?"

"Since he doesn't know about it no. He just thought I had enough."

"Lana you haven't told him?"

"Dave at this point with me and you I had the miscarriage. We'd told everyone. I just wanted to keep it to myself this time around at least until after this month. I had to be taken to the hospital because I passed out. DJ Chaos, John's friend took me to the hospital so he knows. Jess knows too. And Jess's boyfriend Dave Bautista knows since she let it slip. That's it. Well and now you."

"So let me guess…you two got into a big argument once you were alone in your hotel room right?"

"How'd you know?"

Dave placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it soothingly.

"I know you Lana. You hate to fight in front of people…hell you hate to fight period. From what you've said I gather you were beyond angry. So I know you probably kept silent until the door to yalls room was closed."

"I hate how you know me so well."

"Always will Lana…just like you know me."

Delaney smiled as she let Dave help her out of her seat. She began to walk out of the food court to do a little more shopping. What neither of them saw, was John shopping for jerseys with his cousin Trademarc.

"Hey man who's that with Laney? He looks familiar."

John turned around and noticed a man walking next to Delaney and taking her bags from her to carry them. He then placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"That would be her ex-boyfriend Dave Mirra. He's a BMX rider."

Trademarc looked at his cousin and could see he was deeply affected by it.

"They still friends?"

"Yeah. I don't know what he's doin in Boston though. As far as I know he lives in North Carolina."

Chaos happened to overhear their conversation and stepped over to them to join back up with them as they made their way out to their car.

"Jess probably called him. Delaney needs her friends around her right now."

"Look man I know you know something so what is it?"

"Told ya it ain't my place to tell you."

John turned around and slammed Chaos up against his car.

"Dammit Chaos I ain't playin with ya. What the hell is goin on with Delaney?"

Chaos looked at John and pushed him off of him.

"Fine! She's two months pregnant!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW.

**Chapter 9**

John felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. He couldn't figure out why she didn't tell him, but it seemed she could tell Chaos.

"She didn't tell me either man. I figured it out. She came by week before last to see me while you were gone. She passed out and I took her to the hospital. That's how I found out."

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok? Shit if Delaney loses that baby it'd be all my fault. I pissed her off last week and she drank. Fuck! Has she known all along? Why didn't she fuckin tell me?"

"Look John like I said you need to talk to her. She still loves you. She's got a good doctor named Dr. Larson. Your mom recommended her I think."

John nodded and it was at that moment he was thankful that Chaos had met him and Trademarc at the mall because he needed to get out of there.

"Come on Trademarc. You can ride with me back to Bass Camp."

John thanked his friend and drove to Jessica and Delaney's house. When he saw Delaney's Tahoe there he smiled. He noticed a vehicle with North Carolina plates and began to get angry. He pushed his anger aside and walked up to the door. Delaney was in the living room with Dave M, Dave B, and Jessica when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Since I'm the only one standing I'll get it."

Dave M shook his head and motioned for Delaney to sit on the couch. Delaney smiled as he did. That was how he'd been when she was pregnant when they were dating. When Dave M opened the door, he was surprised to see John standing there. He knew who he was from the pictures Delaney had sent him, but had never met him in person.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Delaney?"

"She's in the living room…"

Before Dave M could get out anything else, John pushed him to the side and made his way into the house. Delaney, Jessica, and Dave B all looked up as he entered the living room. Delaney was in shock at first until she got a good look at his face. She knew then that he knew.

"We need to talk Delaney."

Dave M walked up and stood behind the couch Delaney sat on. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head no.

"Who in the hell are you to tell me I can't talk to my fiancé?"

"Ex-fiancé John. Or did you forget that you ended things with us?"

"I can tell by the look on your face that you know Delaney's pregnant. If you're here to yell at her or stress her out then you don't need to be talking to her right now."

John looked at Dave M in shock and felt his anger starting to rise again. He watched as Delaney reached up to place her hand on top of one of Dave's.

"It's ok Dave. John let's go outside."

John smirked at Dave M and followed her outside onto the front porch.

"So talk John…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to jinx it. This isn't my first pregnancy John."

"What?"

"When Dave and I were together I got pregnant and had a miscarriage."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out when I was a month. I only made it to my second month when I had lost the baby. I wanted to wait until I made it past two months before I told anyone. But then with Chaos and Jess taking me to the hospital, Jess slipping up in front of Batista, and Mirra…a few people found out. Believe me John you were the first person I wanted to tell."

John nodded slowly and pulled Delaney to him.

"I know this isn't going to make everything right baby girl, but I'm sorry. I let my anger control me that night…and it scares me because I've never done that with you. I can only imagine how you feel right now. But I feel my heart has been broken so I can only think you feel the same."

"I do John. You said we were a mistake. That night after you proposed I was going to tell you about the baby. Then all the stuff happened with Jess and Marc and I forgot. Then the night we all went out I was gonna tell you, and I just got so angry with you."

"Is that why when we were arguing you brought up the whole child thing?"

Delaney softly nodded and looked at the ground.

"I know I have no right to ask this, but is something goin on with you and Mirra?"

"You're damn right you have no right to ask that! Dammit John do you think I'm some kind of whore or something. Do you actually think it'd be so easy for me to just move on from what we had? Dave is here as a friend. He's been here with me before and he knows how scared outta my mind I am right now. Jess called him not me. I'm just as surprised that he's here as you are I'm sure."

John nodded.

"Calm down baby girl…"

"My name is Delaney John. You lost any right to call me pet nicknames when you ended us."

With that Delaney got up and went inside leaving John sitting on the front porch. Before he could leave, he heard Dave M call out his name.

"Look dude I know you really don't like the fact that I'm here right now. But I just want to let you know I ain't tryin to steal Lana. Yeah I love her I ain't gonna lie about that, but Lana loves you. She needs you right now Cena. I can tell you need her as well."

"How do you know that Mirra? You don't even know me."

"I might not know you, know you. But I do know you from what Lana has told me. It's gonna take a lot of work for you to get her back. I'll tell ya that much. But she'll forgive you."

John looked at the man sitting next to him.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Like I said Lana loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't have accepted your proposal. But whatever you do to get her back is gonna require some major groveling. That and she's very afraid the only reason you'll want her back is because of the baby. You've got to prove to her that isn't the reason at all."

"How though?"

"That I can't tell ya man. All I can say is it's gonna take some work."

John nodded and walked to his vehicle after thanking Dave M. Dave nodded and headed back inside. He turned around after closing the front door and noticed Delaney standing there.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that Mirra."

Dave pulled Delaney into his arms for a hug.

"Yeah I did Lana."

Delaney smiled and the two went back into the living room. Later that night Delaney and Dave M were sitting on the back porch talking while laying in the hammock.

"Dave do you ever wonder what it'd be like if I hadn't miscarried?"

"Yeah I think about it a lot why?"

"I've just got a lot of questions in my head."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"Well shoot."

"If I hadn't miscarried would we still be together?"

"You think I broke up with you because of that?"

"Well didn't you?"

"I blamed myself for you miscarrying our child Delaney. I never blamed you. I broke up with you because of my career because I was too worried about getting hurt again and if the situation had come up again…you'd lose another child. I couldn't do that to you Lana. I just couldn't."

Delaney looked at Dave and smiled wiping the tears from his soft, beautiful brown eyes. She'd always loved his eyes.

"I see sadness in those beautiful blue eyes of yours Lana. What's wrong?"

"I just don't wanna be in Massachusetts right now."

"Well would Syracuse satisfy you?"

Delaney looked at him in surprise and then eagerly nodded her head.

"Wait you live in Greenville Dave."

"I'm going to visit my mom and spending a month with her. She'd love to see you Lana. Then after a month in Syracuse we'll go to Greenville. You can always stay with me until little bit there is born."

"Ok. Let's go get me packed Dave."

Later that next day, John reappeared at Delaney and Jessica's. Jessica answered the door and sadly looked at John.

"She's not here John."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"John…she left. She isn't happy here right now. She was afraid if she stayed here she'd miscarry again."

"Where'd she go Jess?"

"Syracuse with Mirra. Then at the end of next month, she's going with him to Greenville. She's staying there until the baby is born."

John nodded sadly and walked back to his vehicle.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Won't you be in Syracuse in a week?"

John stood there next to his car thinking about it and then nodded.

"What if I could ask her if she'd come to the show? Would you talk to her then and ask her to get back with you?"

"In a heartbeat Jess. I love her. I want her to be my wife. I want this child."

Jessica nodded and watched as he got into his car and left. She waited until he was out of the driveway before turning to the person hiding behind the door.

"Well your plan is working so far."

"Yeah it is."

* * *

**Ok this is the end of this chapter. The next one will be up either tomorrow or Saturday. I'm going to let the readers decide what should happen next somewhat. Should Delaney give John another chance or should she give her ex-boyfriend Dave Mirra a chance? And should Jessica get back with Trademarc or stay with Dave Bautista?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW.

**Note:** For those of you who are reading Change of Heart, What I Want, and/or Where Life Leads You…well I'm sorry to say they are all on hiatus for now. I don't really know where I want to take those stories anymore. I know two years is a big gap between chapters but that's how I want it.

**Chapter 10**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Delaney looked around her surroundings. She had just arrived at her new house. She sat on the couch in her living room and couldn't believe what all had happened in the past two years. Six months after she had left with Dave Mirra, she'd not only been living with him but they were dating again. Six months after that the two were married. That had all came crashing down two months ago. She'd found Dave in bed with his ex-girlfriend who apparently was also his ex-fiancée. She looked at the picture in her hands and wiped away some of the fallen tears off her face. It was a picture of her and John taken the day she'd given birth to their twins. Meanwhile in Boston, Massachusetts, John was looking at the same picture backstage at a RAW show.

"Have you talked to her recently?"

John looked up and noticed Jessica standing next to him with her fiancé Dave Bautista. Dave and Jessica had gotten engaged a few months ago.

"Jess…no interfering…"

"Dammit Dave he needs to know."

"Stop arguing…what do I need to know Jess?"

"Delaney filed for divorce a few months ago. She caught Mirra cheating on her with a woman who was not only his ex but was also his fiancée at one point."

John sat in shock. He still remembered when he'd seen their wedding announcement in a newspaper clipping that Jessica had.

**FLASHBACK**

John walked into the kitchen at Jessica's house. He noticed something sitting on the table and walked over to it. Lying on the table was a clipping from RAW magazine of him and Dave holding the two biggest titles in the WWE. Next to it was wedding announcement that had been clipped out of a newspaper. He looked closer and noticed it was Delaney and Dave Mirra in the picture. It was weird that he see this picture now because he could hear Jessica's radio playing Clay Walker's 'Where Do I Fit In The Picture'. Meanwhile two weeks later in Greenville, North Carolina, Delaney Mirra looked at the items in her hand. Jessica had sent her the article with John and Dave about their titles. In her other hand was her wedding announcement. She set them in a small box and put them in her filing cabinet and locked it. It was then she heard a song on the radio that she hadn't heard in a long time. Delaney changed the station after Little Texas finished singing 'What Might Have Been'. But the damage had been done. The song had made her think and she had all kinds of what if's running through her mind.

**END FLASHBACK**

John looked at Jessica and Dave confused.

"What?"

"I asked if you'll be ok seeing her at the wedding."

Jessica and Dave were getting married in two days. Delaney was the maid of honor and John was the only groomsmen. Paul Levesque was the best man, and Jessica's sister Allison was the bridesmaid. John and Delaney's son was the ring bearer and their daughter was the flower girl.

"Yeah. I'll be ok."

"She's bringin the twins…"

John smiled at the mention of his son and daughter. The twins would be turning two soon. He remembered how shock he was when Jessica had called him letting him know that Delaney was going into labor and she wanted him there. He hadn't seen or talked to Delaney since that day at her house. He remembered being the first one to hold the twins. He was even surprised when Delaney had asked Dave Mirra to leave the room so she and John could name the twins. They'd chose Chase Anthony for their son and Catherine Renee for their daughter. He was even more surprised when she let him know that they'd have his last name. The last time he'd seen the twins was six months ago when Jessica and Dave were watching them for a week.

"Good."

Later that day Delaney stepped off the plane in Arlington, Virginia, with her brother. She was so thankful that Rob had come with her to help take care of the twins while she was busy with the wedding.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

When the twins called that out, Delaney looked at Rob confused and then noticed he had stopped walking and was looking at something well someone. Standing there with two pink roses was John. Delaney was very surprised that he was dressed up. This was only the second time in her life since she'd known him that she'd ever seen him dressed up. He was standing there wearing a black button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and she could see the bottom of his traditional old school pumps from under the long baggy pant legs. When John heard his children yelling for him he turned and was amazed at what he was seeing. Delaney was walking to him holding their son, while Rob was holding their daughter. John smiled seeing his children. When there were only a few feet between them, Delaney and Rob had let go of the twins and watched as they ran as fast as they could to John. After hugging his children John looked up at Delaney.

"Hey."

"Hi John."

"Hey Rob…"

"Hey man."

"I know yall are wonderin why I'm pickin ya up, but Jessica had a last minute errand to do with her mother before the wedding party went out to eat tonight."

Delaney nodded.

"Do I have time to change?"

"Yeah Jess figured we'd have to stop at the hotel anyway to drop off Rob, Chase, and Catherine. So you can freshen up and change and then we'll meet them at Olive Garden."

Delaney nodded again and soon found herself waiting in the hotel room for John to come back and get her. He went into Rob's room with the twins while she'd gotten ready. Delaney looked in the mirror to look over her outfit for the night. She'd chosen a black off the shoulder top, a black skirt with white diagonal stripes on it, and black boots that almost went to her knees. She'd curled her hair in loose curls and let it rest on her shoulders. She'd applied light traces of makeup giving her the natural look. She'd been so busy getting ready she hadn't even realized the bracelet, necklace, and earrings she'd put on were all a matching set from John. When he'd come and gotten her so they could leave for the restaurant he'd noticed.

"You look beautiful baby girl…sorry force of habit."

Delaney thanked him and told him it was ok after he apologized for calling her the old nickname.

"I know it isn't really any of my business but how are you?"

"Surprisingly ok. I realized it was something that was rushed…and we were both in love with someone else. I think to us we both thought things weren't fixable with the people we really loved, so we did it out of comfort."

After her answer, John found himself speechless. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been talking about him. The night soon passed and it was time for the rehearsal dinner. Dave and Jessica had even decided to have a small little party.

"May I have this dance?"

Delaney looked up and smiled seeing Jessica's fiancé Dave Bautista.

"Sure big man…"

Delaney let Dave lead her to the small dance floor and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his large hand. The two began slow dancing to George Strait's 'The Man In Love With You'. Delaney felt someone staring at her and soon her gaze met John's. She slightly smiled at him and held his gaze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW.

**Note:** For those of you who are reading Change of Heart, What I Want, and/or Where Life Leads You…well I'm sorry to say they are all on hiatus for now. I don't really know where I want to take those stories anymore.

**Chapter 11**

It was almost as if the two had a silent conversation with each other by the time the dance had ended. As Lonestar's 'Lets Be Us Again' began playing, Delaney soon found comfort in John's arms and the two began to dance. Delaney was surprised to hear John singing the words in her ear.

"Can we be us again baby girl?"

"It's gonna take time John…"

"Like the song says baby girl… I'll wait right here until I see that smile that says we're us again."

Delaney smiled and the two walked over to where Jessica and Dave were standing. They noticed the grins one the couple's face and a light bulb turned on over Delaney and John's heads.

"Yall's plan worked."

"What plan Dee?"

"You know exactly what plan Jess."

"Well we're happy you to are back together Delaney."

"Thanks big man. Come on John. Let's go we have to say goodnight and tuck in our children. Jess I'll see you in my hotel room."

"The twins staying with Rob tonight?"

"Yeah…"

Delaney looked at John and shook her head. After the two had said goodnight to Anthony and Catherine and tucked them in, they went to John's hotel room.

"John why are we in your hotel room?"

"Cause Jessica is staying in yours."

"Yeah I'm supposed to be staying with her…what'd you do?"

"Asked her if she minded being by herself for a few hours…"

Delaney smiled at the child like innocent look on John's face.

"Really?"

John nodded. Delaney's smile grew as she remembered a conversation between them quite some years ago as John picked her up and pulled her into his arms.

"God baby girl I love you so much. I'm…"

Delaney stopped him by placing her index and middle fingertips on his lips.

"No more apologizing John from either of us this time. I will say this though this is our last chance from fate. The reason it's our last chance is because this time it's for real and forever."

John nodded and pulled her lips to his kissing her for the first time in years. Delaney smiled as she felt him carrying her to the bed.

"Don't waste time do ya?"

"Baby it's been way too long…and I've got a lot of makin up to do."

Delaney smiled and brought her lips down to his initiating the kiss this time. The next day during the wedding ceremony, John smiled as he looked at his son and daughter slowly walking up the aisle. Anthony was in a tux similar to John and Paul's while Catherine wore a dress that was a smaller version of the one Delaney wore. When John saw Delaney begin her descent down the aisle he felt as if he'd lost his breath. He thought she looked like an angel. Last but certainly not lease was Jessica. John smiled as he watched his friend make her way down the aisle with her father. Years ago they all thought it'd be his cousin Marc that would be the groom instead of Dave. He was happy to see the two had re-established their friendship though.

"I now present to you all Mr. and Mrs. David Michael Bautista."

John looked up from where he sat next to Delaney at the table for the wedding party. Thankfully Jessica's sister didn't mind switching spots with Delaney so they could sit next to each other.

"Now it's time for the couple's first dance."

John and Delaney watched as their friends slowly danced to Rick Trevino's 'I Only Get This Way With You' and anyone could tell how happy they were. John looked at Delaney and softly kissed her lips. He then held out his hand for her as Chris Cagle's 'Just Love Me' began to play. Delaney pulled back and looked into John's eyes.

"I do love you John. I always have and I always will…I'm so sor…"

John placed a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"No more apologies from either of us remember?"

Delaney nodded and laughed as their daughter ran up to John and started pulling on his hand.

"Yes honey?"

"Dance daddy?"

John nodded and smiled as she placed her feet on top of his and the two began to dance. Delaney picked up their son and began to dance with him as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished I owned John Cena I don't. I don't own anyone you recognize even though it'd fuckin rock if I did. I only own Delaney and Jessica owns herself. I know Dave is on Smackdown now but in my story he is still on RAW.

**Note:** For those of you who are reading Change of Heart, What I Want, and/or Where Life Leads You…well I'm sorry to say they are all on hiatus for now. I don't really know where I want to take those stories anymore.

**Chapter 12**

It was now six months later and Delaney was beginning to wonder what exactly fate held in store for her, John, and their two children. She was trying to wait up for John to get home but she was so tired. When John got home one hour later he saw she was sleeping. He heard the alarm clock radio playing Jessica Simpson's song 'Angels'. As John began getting ready for bed, he couldn't help stealing glances as his girlfriend as she slept. He felt he had his very own angel right there with him in her. The past six months to John had been heaven. He and Delaney were finally get back to where they once were, and unknown to Delaney…he was planning a perfect night for them where he proposed to her for the second time and what he hoped was the last time. John took off his shirt and shorts and crawled in bed next to Delaney placing an arm around her waist. He smiled as she instantly cuddled up to him out of instinct in her dream filled sleep. The smile never left his face as he fell asleep. John awoke the next morning thanks to the sun shining through the windows. He realized he'd never turned off the clock radio and heard the DJ announce the next song as Doug Supernaw's 'Not Enough Hours In The Night.'

'Definitely agree with that song. I never have enough time at night to be with my family.'

He looked down at Delaney's face where it rested on his chest. He could tell she was still sleeping and smiled. He carefully untangled his body from hers and got out of bed. He smiled as he saw her roll over onto his side of the bed. It was then he noticed the shirt she was wearing. It was one of the first shirts ever had made for his WWE fans to buy.

'God she's beautiful.'

John stopped in the doorway as he began to leave their adjoining bathroom. He stretched his arms up above his head and grasped onto the top of the wooden doorway lining. His friends would probably call him crazy right now for watching Delaney sleep, but he was so content doing it. He couldn't count how many times he'd dreamed of moments like these when they were broken up. He was so happy it wasn't a dream anymore…happy and in love.

'Delaney would kill me if she knew I've been starin at her all this time.'

John noticed Delaney began to wake up and stayed in his place. Delaney sat up in bed after realizing John wasn't lying next to her. She noticed he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom watching her. She began to make her way over to him. As she stood in front of him, she noticed the small water droplets descending down his body to the dark blue towel that rested on his hips. She smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Delaney reached in the shower and turned on the water. After her shower Delaney wrapped a towel around her body and made her way to her closet. After laying out her clothes for the day on the bed, she walked back into the bathroom where John was about to start shaving. John listened to the next song on the radio and it seemed the song 'Be Careful Where You Kiss Me' by Andy Griggs was being acted right then and there. John watched in the mirror as she walked up behind him wearing nothing but the dark blue towel she'd wrapped around herself after her shower. She wrapped her arms around his back from behind and rested her hands right above the towel wrapped around his waist. She placed a kiss on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Baby girl…"

Delaney gave John another hug and smiled.

"Good morning baby."

John sighed as she began to place kisses on his shoulders, neck, and upper back. She knew every button of his to push, and it'd been so long since they'd made love. They hadn't been intimate since the night of Jessica and Dave's rehearsal dinner because Delaney hadn't wanted to rush things. John turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Delaney…you can't be doin that…not if you don't want certain things to happen…"

"Maybe I do…"

"I thought you wanted to wait until we'd been back together for a year."

Delaney wrapped her arms around John's neck and pulled his face down to hers. Just before she placed her lips against his he heard her mumble something.

"What?"

"Make love to me John."

John began to kiss her slowly and softly. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed. As much as he loved their children he was glad they weren't going to be picking them up until later that day from Delaney's brother's house. One month later John had sent Delaney on a goose chase around his hometown of West Newbury. He was standing in the small park he'd taken her to on their first date. He had a midnight picnic set up on the same picnic table that they'd eaten on then. There were candles everywhere and there was a path leading to it that John had placed a trail of long stemmed red roses on. He watched from a hidden spot behind an old oak tree that was next to the picnic table as she picked up each rose. He used the remote in his hand and aimed it at the small portable CD player that sat on the table. He pressed play and Michael Peterson's 'From Here To Eternity began to play. Delaney was in shock. Everything was set up like their first date. She wiped a few tears away from her eyes as she heard the song that was playing. John stepped from behind the tree and walked over to her. He got down on one knee and opened the ring box in his hand. Sitting in the box was the same ring he'd given to her before. Delaney couldn't believe that he'd held on to it all these years.

"Delaney…I'm sure you're wondering why I've chosen this exact place and time for this. At this exact place we had our first date. At this exact time I asked you to be my girlfriend. So I'm asking you here and now…Delaney Ann McIntyre…will you marry me? Will you be mine for eternity?"

Delaney smiled and nodded her head yes. John smiled as he placed the ring on her left ring finger. He pulled her into his arms and placed his lips on her own.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too John."

**THE END**


End file.
